familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
User talk:Chadlupkes
Haeremai, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welcome, welkom Welcome to the Genealogy wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. Please consider adding a "Babel" template (if you have not already done so) to your user-page so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. The site is basically in English but there's no prohibition on other languages. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site, links to pages that tell you how to edit, and the link to a guided tour of some of the better pages. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) If you live in New Zealand, you're invited to add your name to Category:New Zealanders contributing to this site by adding that to your User page (in double square brackets). And if your fortune lies elsewhere, create a corresponding category for your country unless there is one already. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the "discussion" page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. (It would help some of us to know how you discovered this site.) Enjoy! I've commented on the wikitables for U.S. Presidents. Robin Patterson 04:11, 3 Jan 2006 (UTC) :Hi Robin. Just exploring. And adding when I have time. Chadlupkes 19:32, 12 Jan 2006 (UTC) Progress Chad, it's good to see you adding more and more of your folks. Particularly now that we have a group of new researchers who need to see that they are not in an abandoned-looking wiki alone! Your simple template could appeal to a number of contributors. I've not checked to see whether it matches part of the current "standard" one, but in any event it could be worth adding to the options people have at . Maybe check whether the "surname" category should have "Surname" added to it, because our categories that have merely a name tend to cover broader aspects of a name, whether or not it is a surname. This is a good time for active users to rethink the category structure, before its numbers move into 5 figures! Robin Patterson 00:44, 25 September 2006 (UTC) :Hi Robin, :Actually, the IP edits on Anna's page were from a cousin in Sweden, so I'm getting help. It's just slow. I'm busy working on about 5 different wikias now, so I may be gone for days at a time. Oh, and life in the real world too. :I haven't focused on templates, but I am planning on seeing what works and what doesn't. I'll check them out. Chadlupkes 00:51, 25 September 2006 (UTC) Welcome back again! Bill should be very pleased to see you. And today one of my programmer genealogy friends said he's found "zoho" and thinks it's great, so I've asked him if his application of it can integrate with this site. Robin Patterson 06:40, 18 January 2007 (UTC) :How goes the merger talks? Chadlupkes 14:36, 18 January 2007 (UTC) ::Talk:Main_Page#WeRelate :::Hi Chad I suspect that Rodovid and WeRelate are in fact going to merge at sometime in the future. I seriously doubt that we will be involved in that, though its always possible that someone up the line in Wikia is entertaining some such idea. If they are, they haven't passed it on down. Don't see the point in it from Wikia's perspective, unless WeRelate wants to come in and integrate their effort with ours. Seems unlikely, but you never know. Templates Good work on template:born! Robin Patterson 19:23, 18 January 2007 (UTC) Editing GIFs Is there a programme that can edit gif images? The ribbon for WWII: I'd like to chop a little red out to make it more stout but my standard Microsoft double-click programme doesn't let me edit gif files. Thanks for all your work! Zephyrinus 03:06, 31 March 2007 (UTC) :There are several that I have available. I was trying to make it look like a military ribbon, because that's what it is. Microsoft Paint should be able to edit gif files. Chadlupkes 01:44, 2 April 2007 (UTC) ::Do you have something that can easily create animated gif files as well? Thanks. Zephyrinus 01:58, 2 April 2007 (UTC) :::Theoretically. I've just never put one together. Chadlupkes 02:51, 2 April 2007 (UTC) ::::What's the name of the programme? I'll go out and buy a copy - unless you think it's something it's beyond my old brain to comprehend. Thanks. Zephyrinus 03:46, 2 April 2007 (UTC) :::::What I have is an old version of Jasc PaintShopPro 6.2. The Jasc company was bought by Corel in 2004, so the standalone program is no longer available. Try The Gimp as an alternative. Chadlupkes 04:00, 2 April 2007 (UTC) *Thanks Zephyrinus 12:19, 2 April 2007 (UTC) Guys, I read most of the above and copied it to Forum:Editing GIFs giving it an extra category. Other users may find it more easily there, and if you want to continue the discussion it would be good to see it there. Robin Patterson 13:17, 6 April 2007 (UTC) Oh Goodness Gracious Me Was my first thought in response to your {Tabs} infrastructure template. My second thought was that the coding might be a little over Zeph's head. But after looking at Thomas (Lt.) Putnam (1615-1686) - it just looks so elegant, that even someone relatively new to this Interweb, Webnet, Internet (or whatever you call it) stuff :-) - even I should be able to handle it. But it looks like Thomas (Lt.) Putnam (1615-1686) has a little error: You can't get from Parents back to Tom's main page the same way you can with Sources - at least with my browser (Firefox). Is it just me? :No, that just means that the template is not on that page. And it actually shouldn't be in the tabs at all, because all that page is for is to give me a way to import the parents' names without typing them all over again. I don't think it's going to work well unless I can figure out the right information to share between pages. Anyway, I'll take it off and show you how. Chadlupkes 23:27, 5 April 2007 (UTC) I am left breathless, truly. I didn't know such was possible. Thanks for showing me! Zeph Zephyrinus 23:16, 5 April 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, I noticed your {:inclusion} thingy too. After studying it for a while, I can see that that can be powerful too. It can be used across different articles? Testing: :Yes! I guess so. That's interesting. I should follow everything you do from now on. I can learn a lot from you. :Oh, is it possible to change the colours on those tabs - I mean, for me to do it on my to-be tabbed pages? How customisable is your template? Thanks! Zephyrinus 00:52, 6 April 2007 (UTC) ::Never mind! I'm so happy! I was running out of space on List of Icons. You came just in time and solved a big problem for me. It needs a little more work, but so far so good. I'm so happy! Thanks! Zephyrinus 01:19, 6 April 2007 (UTC) Presidents Welcome back! I guess that page was on your watchlist. Robin Patterson 15:58, 5 July 2007 (UTC) :Yes on the watchlist. I have a few hundred pages on my watchlist throughout wikia. Chadlupkes 16:13, 5 July 2007 (UTC) OK- I put in my application for sysop. Genealogy:Requests for adminship#User:Phlox. Thanks for considering this. I am asking for your vote. [[User:Phlox|'~'' Phlox']] 02:42, 5 November 2007 (UTC) US county maps - noting your Commons discussion I noted your enquiry about Dbenbenn's work at http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/User_talk:Chadlupkes and his reply. We may use it some time. Maybe you can tell us how it progressed. Maybe after the current campaign! Let's hope there's a veiled omen in Phlox's, and now my, concentration on ''Green''e County... Robin Patterson 12:19, 7 July 2008 (UTC) :Dbenbenn has a lot of experience with GIS software, and it looks like he has some good quality tools to play with. I don't have either. I'm afraid unless someone comes along with both, we're going to have to copy from his work and give proper attribution. Chadlupkes 14:36, 7 July 2008 (UTC)